Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital information analysis system, a digital information analysis method, and a digital information analysis program. In particular, the invention relates to a digital information analysis system, a digital information analysis method, and a digital information analysis program that analyze digital information on the basis of relations between a plurality of words included in the digital information.
Background Art
A system which displays recorded digital information, sets user specification information indicating the relation between a plurality of document files and the users included in the user information, records the set user specification information in a storage unit, designates at least one or more users, searches for document files to which the user specification information corresponding to the designated users is set, sets additional information indicating whether the searched document files are related to a lawsuit through a display unit, and outputs the document files related to the lawsuit on the basis of the additional information has been conventionally known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-181851). According to the system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-181851, it is possible to extract only digital document information related to a specific person and to reduce the workload of an operation for gathering documentary evidence for the lawsuit.
The system disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-181851 selects co-occurring morphemes on the basis of a plurality of words as well as a single word. Therefore, it is considered that the system can further reduce the operation workload.